


【索香】Tell Your World

by Lucybeth



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucybeth/pseuds/Lucybeth
Summary: 喂，你的星星掉了。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 14





	【索香】Tell Your World

**Author's Note:**

> # 原作童话向  
> # 山治我的小王子，我的小王子山治。建议搭配bgm：黄耀明的“小王子”

杰尔马的牢房，潮湿又冷。没有和外界接触的地方，只有墙顶端开了一个小窗户作为通风用。即使是这个小窗户，也焊着坚硬的铁栏。  
在运气好的时候，可以从小窗户窥得见银色的月亮，还有几颗小星星。  
这个单间牢房里面，只有一个小小的人影。  
一个小孩子坐在湿冷发霉的水泥地，瘦弱的手臂抱着膝，止不住地发抖。头上戴着的铁头盔，对于小孩子来说太过沉重，但是却无论如何都摘不下来。

因为他有罪。  
太过弱小，在这个家族中就是一条无可饶恕的罪名。  
不管再努力，他都没办法做到像他的兄弟一样，皮肤比钢铁还坚韧，心脏比钻石还坚硬。

小小的金发山治颤抖着手，捡起了被看守人随意扔到地上的面包。  
面包很显然不是新鲜的，坚硬得几乎无法咬动，在潮湿的地牢放久了还有一股霉味。山治努力地用小小的乳牙磨着面包，一边跟从求生本能进食，一边还在自我宽慰着：“哈哈，这样看来，之前我做的煎蛋也不算太差嘛。至少和这个比起来，我做的煎蛋还得到了妈妈的赞赏。”  
想起了已故的母亲，想起了索拉脸上温柔鼓励的笑容，小山治不禁咬着下唇，眼泪在大大圆圆的眼眶里打转，“妈妈，我好想你……”

他咬着面包，像珍珠一样剔透的大颗眼泪滚落，打湿在面包上。被关进牢房的日子里，一直是靠着对母亲的思念以及爱度过的。小山治看着小铁窗外的世界，想起了之前在绘本上读到的童话故事。  
童话故事里说，人死了之后就会变成星星，一直挂在天上守护着自己所爱的人。所以，妈妈是不是也变成了星星？  
爸爸早上才来骂了他一顿。说他无用，说他是废物，说他最好从这个世界上消失。  
这样的他，真的会有人爱吗？真的也会被人爱着的吗？

孤苦无助的小山治擦了擦眼泪，小口小口地把面包努力咽下了。怀抱着对母亲的思念，蜷缩在潮湿的地面上。看着小铁窗框出的星星，憧憬着外面的世界，不知不觉就睡着了…………

★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★

牢房的环境非常差，小山治睡睡醒醒，没多久就打了个喷嚏冻醒了。而后揉了揉鼻子，又抱着膝盖蜷缩着小身子重新睡去。睡着睡着，突然发现眼前一亮。  
明亮的光线透过薄薄的眼皮，习惯了漆黑环境的眼睛一阵刺痛。山治那细长的睫毛动了动，缓缓睁开眼睛。

本应在潮湿灰暗的牢房的，可是面前却不是这样的景象。  
面前是一个景色美妙的岛。树木茂盛，绿茵似毯。各式各类的飞鸟在空中掠过，美轮美奂的鲜花四处盛开，空气清新得仿佛能闻到一丝丝甜味。有蝴蝶扑腾着翅膀飞过，在他肩上停留，又被惊走。小松鼠在树荫下遛过，看见一个人类，警惕地后腿站立，毛茸茸的大尾巴也竖立起来。  
小山治小小步试着向松鼠靠近，刚迈开小步伐就把松鼠惊走了。

“哇好可爱！好漂亮！这到底是什么地方？” 小小的山治张大了嘴巴，惊叹地看着面前的景象。这是梦吗？这一定是梦吧！杰尔马王国里有这种地方吗？而且，他刚刚不是还在牢房里面吗……山治悄悄地掐了一下手臂。  
“啊痛痛痛痛！！” 既然会痛，就代表这不是梦是吗？

余光一闪，地上有个反射着光线的物体。  
小山治好奇地捡了起来，珍惜地拍了拍尘土，这竟然是一颗黄色的星星。小小一个，棱角分明，仿佛被赋予了魔法一样，周边有星尘环绕着。  
好可爱！小小的山治将小星星捧在胸前，在原地蹦了蹦。海蓝色眼睛里闪烁着的是属于小孩子的纯真光辉。

他走了几步，又看见一颗星星。  
山治捡起来，没走几步，又看见一颗星星。

也不知道怎么的，山治一看见这些星星就觉得开心。说不清道不明的开心。于是他看见星星就捡，把星星全都抱在怀里。一边走，一边四处张望着。甚至有小麻雀在他身边“吱吱喳喳”地拍着小翅膀飞过，他追着小麻雀跑了几步，咯咯地笑。不知道哪里来的阳光洒落在金发上，折射出灿烂的光线。  
如此单纯的快乐，对在杰尔马生长的他甚至是奢侈。在杰尔马的他，每天都要以战争机器为目的努力训练，小小的他每天都带着一身伤痕入睡。但是即使如此百般努力，他还是比不上他的兄弟们，枉费了父亲的期望……

路走到了尽头，山治也捧了一怀的星星。  
闪烁的星尘在他身边飞舞，衬得他像是跌落人间的金发小天使一样。  
小山治看见一个人躺在地上，以天为被以地为席，双手垫在脑后呼呼大睡。旁边扔了一个布袋，印着0/99，还摊着一个捏皱的地图。  
是个成年人。胸前大敞开，赤裸结实胸肌上有一条横跨前胸的伤痕。穿绿色长袍，环红色腰带，腰裹着绿色腹卷。样子看不清，面上戴了一个面具，老虎形状的面具。

山治轻轻地走近，无意惊醒面前睡觉的男人。  
不想即使脚步再轻，睡眠中的猛兽总不会放轻警惕。  
面前的男人警醒地睁开了眼睛，一个骨碌翻起身，握着腰间的剑柄摆出了战斗的姿势。

“！！啊 ” 被眼前的男人吓了一跳，小山治反射性地松手，手上捧着的星星掉了一地。

“什么嘛，原来是个小孩子。” 男人挠了挠他那头绿色的短发，正要不当回事继续睡回去。一低头看见了散落一地的黄色星星。  
“哦哦你是来给我送星星的？谢了啊。” 男人打了个哈欠，粗鲁地把地上的小星星扫进他身旁的袋子。好好的一个袋子，硬是被他的气势拿成了垃圾袋一样。

“叮！” 虚空中有个声音响起，袋子表面印着的0/99变成了7/99.  
绿发男人也仿佛反应过来什么，从袋中捏出了一颗星星，举起来对着光照着，琢磨片刻他哈哈大笑：“原来那本破书写的星星就是这个啊哈哈！” 男人看向小山治，豪爽地再度道了个谢，“谢了啊，小狐狸。”

诶小狐狸？  
小山治瞪大了可爱的圆眼睛，疑惑地看了看左边，又看了看右边，而后才迟疑地指了指自己。  
“虎先生，你是说……我吗？” 小山治用着瘦小的食指迟疑地指着自己的鼻子。  
“你不是戴着个狐狸面具吗。还有，虎先生是怎么回事，你怎么像某个混蛋一样喜欢给人起绰号，啧啧，别学坏了。” 某人完全没有身为“起名果实能力者”的意识，反倒是倒打一耙埋怨起了面前的小孩。

“诶诶诶狐狸面具，戴着面具的不是虎先生吗？” 山治完全不解，试着轻触了下自己的脸，指尖触碰到的不是冰凉坚硬的铁头盔，而是轮廓分明的面具……  
“我？面具？” 绿发男人也摸了摸脸，也触到了坚硬的面具。“这鬼面具怎么回事！” 男人随便扯了扯，没能扯开。  
小山治也扯了下面上的小面具，也没扯掉。  
虽然不知道怎么回事，但是……

“虽然不知道怎么回事，嘛，算了，反正这地方本来就奇怪。” 男人挠了挠头发 ，洒脱地笑了。  
……啊喂？  
“请不要就这样算了啊虎先生！” 小山治鼓着腮，握着小拳头说道。

也正在此时，一颗星星突然从山治身旁的空气中出现，然后掉到了地上，同样的璀璨闪着光芒。  
“喂你星星掉了。” 男人用刀柄示意，指了指地上。  
“星星？什么星星？” 小山治歪头，虽然因为面上的狐狸面具，看不清表情，但是这动作出现在小小的人身上简直萌态十足。  
“就你刚刚给我的星星啊。” 某人理直气壮地说道，“你不要那就给我了啊。” 

本来在岛上收集着物资，下一秒却莫名其妙出现在这个地方。身旁只有一张地图和这个破袋，还有一本书，说是只有收集够99个星星才能离开，部分星星的位置在地图上。他粗略翻了几页，还看到后面开始讲述这个地方的由来和存在意义，他就失耐心了。随手把书扔到一旁，好歹他还带上了布袋和地图。  
只是没想到绕了几个圈，一颗星星都看不到，话说这个地图是不是错的啊？怎么跟着地图都找不到，画地图的人一定是个路痴吧。男人狠狠地想。  
他也曾逛到这个小岛的边界，但这个边界像是被一层透明塑料包着一样，不管怎么样都出不去。他用刀砍了很久，连痕迹都没留下。最后他也不管了，直接布袋一扔闷头一睡，反正船到桥头自然直对吧。  
他本来想的是，把他弄到这个地方的人肯定有什么预谋，敌不动我动，我不动敌会动。只是没想到面前会出现一个小孩子。虽然说只要是敌人就算是小孩子他也下得了手，但是面前的人很显然不像敌人。瘦弱的四肢，皮肤上还带着擦伤愈合中的几处伤痕。穿了一身明黄的衣服，上面印着个“3”。

嘛，虽然没想到这星星是这样来的，但是像那本破书上讲的，只要把星星收集完就可以回去了吧。  
想着，男人不自觉摸了摸自己的腹卷，里面塞了一个小硬纸盒。  
在岛上闲逛的时候他一度碰见了购买食材的船厨，那人在进入路人视线死角时调戏般摸了摸他的胸肌，把一个没开封的烟盒塞进他的腹卷里。金发男人凑到他耳边说，“回船上之后拿它到我这里换酒。” 说罢狡黠地咬了下他的耳朵，转身面对着他，笑容灿烂。金发男人用指尖暗示性地抚了下唇瓣，用手指间夹着的烟头指着他点了点，撩起一把火之后施然离去。

男人恨恨地想，等他回到船上就让厨子知道厉害。现在嘛，既然这小孩就能制造出星星，只要让这个小孩给他多做出几个星星就可以了，这样就不用跟着地图去找星星了，毕竟地图都是错的。  
想着，他又摸了摸那个烟盒，开口问：“喂小狐狸，你那个星星，可以再多做几个吗？”

“小狐狸什么的……” 小山治扁了扁嘴想反驳，“话说这星星，我也不知道怎么做啊。”  
小小的手捡起了闪着光芒的小星星，递给了面前的成年男性，“不过虎先生要是需要的话，就给你吧，反正我拿着也没用。” 隐藏在面具下的小圆脸甜甜一笑。  
正说着，身周又毫无来由地出现了一个小星星，掉到了地上。

山治再度捡起小星星，递给了男人。凭着小孩子的直觉，面前的男人虽然气势凶狠，但总感觉不会加害自己。在他身边反而有种安心感。于是小孩子好奇地凑上前问：“虎先生，请问这里是哪里呀？你为什么要收集这些星星呢？”  
“啊这个啊……” 有问就有答，男人坦率得很：“这里是哪里我也不知道。之前还在一个岛上收集物资，结果一转身就出现在这里了。至于这些星星啊，你过来的时候身边没有说明？说是收集够这些该死的星星就能回去了。” 男人把布袋口一束，甩到肩膀上 。  
“对了，你也是突然出现在这里的吧，你从哪里来的？” 男人也就顺口一问，毕竟这鬼地方也就他和面前的小孩。他和小孩子相处不多，但是船上有个伙伴，平时相处起来的模式就是带孩子模式，所以现在对着这个小孩相处起来也很自然。话说面前这小鬼的一头金发和厨子好相似，让人有点想上去狠狠地揉乱那头短发。

“我？我……” 小山治想起了入睡时身处的牢狱，有点黯然。  
山治想起了父亲说的话，父亲说，他是个彻头彻尾的失败作，根本就没有存在于这个世界上的必要。父亲还说，从今以后就当他死了，最好就烂死在牢房里了，眼不见为净。  
“我……我从家里来的。” 小山治声音压得极低，不想说出自己是失败作的事情，只怕面前的男人知道他的弱小而抛弃他。自从母亲死去，在整个杰尔马家里，还能对他有点好脸色的就只有蕾玖大姐了。除此之外，他已经很久没有试过和人接触聊天了。

“哦这样啊。” 面前的男人眼神锐利，自然看得出来小孩有所隐藏。但是也不是什么大不了的事情，他也没有逼问。坐下来静静等待下一个星星的出现。身为东海的魔兽海贼猎人，他的耐心一向好得很。  
但是这一次等待了许久，也没有新的星星出现。倒是听到面前的小朋友肚子里传来“咕噜……”的饥饿叫声。  
男人看向乖乖地坐在地上的小朋友，小山治也似是感应到了什么一样，尴尬地捂着肚子说：“对……对不起，我刚刚晚餐没吃多少……” 其实那块硬面包充其量只是充饥，根本不能饱腹。

“唉你这个小鬼。” 男人抓了抓头发，似是有点不耐烦，却整理好东西站了起来，“我们去找点吃的，走吧。” 男人带着厚茧的大手轻轻地抓了抓小男孩的头发，拎着破烂布袋，拿着地图往前走去。  
小山治摸了摸头，头顶上仿佛还停留着男人大手的温暖。他小手握拳，吃吃地笑了几声，小脚步加快，跟上前方的男人。  
面前的男性带来的是前所未有的安心感，虎先生其实是个很温柔的人呢，如果可以一直和他待在一起就好了呢，小山治心里偷偷想着。

领路的男人，迈出的步伐坚定，毫不迟疑，仿佛知道目的地一样。  
只是走了很久很久，他们仿佛都在一个地方绕圈一样。在第四次经过同样的景色时，小山治终于忍不住出声：“虎先生，我们是不是一直在同一个地方绕圈？”  
男人看着手里的地图，声音里满是疑惑：“有吗？我没走错啊，是这个方向啊。”

……小山治怀疑起了自己的眼睛。他小心地问：“那么，可以让我看看地图吗？”  
“小鬼头会看地图吗？你要看就给你看吧。” 地图被甩到小孩的手上。

小山治拿着地图，对着地形四处比划了下，很快就在心里确认了方向。  
他蹦着往前跑了几步，回头朝男人挥手：“虎先生，走这边。这边有个湖，里面应该有鱼。”  
男人“哦”了一声，不放心还添了一句：“你确定是这个方向？别迷路了啊。”  
“不会的不会的，应该是这个方向没错了。” 不知不觉间，小男孩的声音里没了一见面时的彷徨和拘谨，变得轻快起来。  
“好吧。” 男人勉强地应了，他总觉得这个小孩子不太可靠。连他都找不到的地方，这小孩子怎么找得到呢？

金发的小孩子，面戴狐狸面具，在前方蹦蹦跳跳，时不时还得回头看看大人有没有走丢了。  
而那位绿发男人，戴着虎面具，双手环臂。左右张望着，悠闲地跟在小孩身后。  
很快，面前的景色就改变了。  
从小路穿过茂密的森林，眼前出现了一个闪着银光的湖。零零散散有着几只动物在河边喝水，看见有人来了，马上闻风而逃。

食物就在眼前，男人站在湖边活动了下手臂。  
说到食物方面的自力更生，男人一向也不差。不然以他这种殿堂级迷路技能，要是没有点野外生存能力，在遇到草帽团前估计就饿死了。他把长袍给脱了，赤裸着上身，单穿着黑色长裤就跳进了湖里，没一会就拖着条大鱼上来了。

他三下两下就把鱼解体了，生了火烤着。火烤鱼肉的香味传出，旁边蹲着的小山治动鼻子嗅了嗅，烤鱼香味通过嗅觉神经传递给大脑，让人反射性地流口水，口水几乎滴到地上了。  
男人手脚利落，很快就烤熟了一串鱼，也不先吃，顺手递到了小男孩面前，“快吃吧，你这样子丑死了。”

“才没有呢！” 小山治吐了吐舌头，“虎先生你又看不到我的脸，哼。” 小山治凭着小孩子惊人的动物直觉，意会到了面前男人别扭的关心，开开心心地接过烤鱼啃了起来。  
虽然说面具取不下来，但是吃个东西的位置也还是有的。  
湖里的鱼也不知道是什么种类，肉质极其鲜美，而且几乎没有细刺，只有几条大的鱼刺。即使面前的男人只是简单地烤了烤，什么调味料都没加，甚至有的火候都掌握得不是很好，小山治都津津有味的吃完了。

小孩子的胃不大，吃了一条烤鱼就饱了。他乖乖地双手环膝，歪着头看着男人继续吃。  
小孩子这种生物啊，一旦知道自己是被宽容着的，得寸就会进尺。小山治充满好奇的眼神盯着男人随身携带的刀看了好久，出声询问起了男人的事情：“虎先生，我看见你一直带着三把刀。你是剑士吗？”  
“对啊。” 男人一手撕咬着鲜嫩的鱼肉，另一只手还在忙着烤鱼，他略带遗憾地说：“这个时候要是有酒就好了呢，这鱼也是，应该交给厨子来弄的。”   
男人满嘴都含着食物，话都说得含糊不清，小男孩只听见了“厨子”两个字。又想起了一直存在心中的念想。

“虎先生，其实我啊……” 小山治咬了咬唇，脑子里出现的是父亲伽治的怒容，鼓了股勇气说：“其实我以后……还挺想当一个厨师的。” 声音越来越小，头也越来越低。  
家里人都不认同他的想法，认为他想从事的是一个低贱的行业。他现在提起这个，也不知道是在寻求眼前男人的认同感还是什么。虽然就算没有得到别人的认同，他还是会为心中的目标做出努力。只不过，如果有别人的认同他会很开心就是了，尤其是来自于面前的男人。

“厨子吗，不错啊。” 面前的男人很自然地回。  
出乎意料的回答，山治猛地抬起头盯着面前在专心烤鱼吃食的男人：“真的吗，你真的认为厨师是个好的职业吗？” 太过开心，眼前都幸福得开出花来了。  
“没什么不好的啊，我们船上也有个厨子。” 男人锋利的鲨齿把鱼骨头也咬得“嘎查嘎查”响。  
“真的吗？！我一直都在想，我以后想做个厨师，给人做世界上最美味的料理。我想看到别人吃饭时面上满足的表情，就像妈妈吃到我做的食物时面上带着的笑容一样。妈妈……” 聊到过世的母亲，声音一度变得低沉。可是很快又轻快起来：“虎先生，你们船上也有个厨师吗？可以给我聊聊他吗？” 小孩子的眼睛闪着光，希冀地看着面前的男人。

“那个啊……也没啥好说的，那家伙虽然是个混账，既好色脾气又差，但是做的料理还挺好吃。实力嘛，还算可以，也就比我差那么一点吧哈哈。” 男人不自觉摸了摸腹卷中的烟盒。  
某个岛上，在选购着美酒的金发男人狠狠地打了个喷嚏。

“啊，这么说来这位厨师先生一定是你很重要的伙伴了！” 小山治托着腮，憧憬地听着。也不知道他听懂了什么，得出这样的结论。  
“也……也没有。” 绿发男人别别扭扭地反驳了一句，“就……厨子就是厨子嘛，还挺好吃的……”   
所以好吃的是料理？还是别的什么啊？  
自然，现在纯真的小山治什么话内之意都没听出来。

★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★

吃饱喝足，星星只又在聊起伙伴的时候出现了一次。但是这样等下去怎么是办法，太浪费时间了。那唯有循着地图的指引去找那些星星了。  
一大一小两人出发去找星星，这次小山治学聪明了，先一步捏着地图找路。找着找着还得气急败坏地把走岔路的男人给扯回来，还得应付他的“什么应该走这边”发言。可把小孩子累死了！有他的指路，他们很快就逛遍了这个美丽的岛，在不同的地方收集到了地图上所标示的星星。期间，在小山治身旁又出现了四五次凭空出现的星星，都被男人扫进了破烂布袋里面。  
现在布袋里的星星已经有98/99，地图上已经全部都扫遍，小山治身旁也停止掉出星星了。  
两个人重新又找了一遍，还是没有收获。

小孩子的体力本就比不上大人，何况男人久经锻炼，体力不是一般的强。  
很快小孩子就开始走得磕磕碰碰，几度差点摔倒。但是因为倔强，他满头大汗，咬紧下唇什么都不说。  
“唉，你这个麻烦的小鬼。” 男人嫌弃地啧了一声，把小孩子拎起来放到肩上，“说吧，要往哪里走……不许下来！” 感觉到小孩挣扎着想下来，男人赶紧补上一句。  
“对不起虎先生，我太弱小了，麻烦你了，” 父亲果然说得没错，他真的太弱小了，净会拖累别人。但是，他会努力变强的。  
“少说废话了，赶紧指路。” 这小孩子真的是啰里啰嗦的。  
“是！” 小山治坐在高大的男人肩上，咯咯地笑着，脸上带着小孩子独有的天真笑颜，听着耳侧男人的金色耳坠随着走路动作而摇晃撞动着。他大着胆子摸了摸男人的短发说：“虎先生你的短发好可爱啊！毛茸茸的，有点像绿藻球。”

“嗯？！” 听见这个绰号，男人反射性地眯了眯眼，差点脱口而出“谁是绿藻头啊你这个混账圈圈眉。” 想了想发现面前对象不太对，就又憋屈地吞了下去。  
感受到身侧大人憋屈的气场，给了点颜色的小孩子蹬鼻子上脸，伸出小小的手臂，环着大人的脖子抱住，笑着说：“今天真的太谢谢你了，虎先生。我今天真的很开心，我真希望可以一直呆在你身边。”  
说完，小孩子给老虎面具的侧脸处甜甜地亲了一下。就像当年索拉爱怜地亲了亲山治脸颊一样。

下一秒，小山治发现他的全身都在发光，身体开始被光线环绕，身形变得模糊。他惊讶地盯着自己的手，抬起头急急地问男人：“我还能再见到你吗？你的名……”   
还没来得及问出男人的名字， 下一秒小孩就消失了。地上出现的是一颗星星，两人遍寻不着的那颗星星。

男人捡起星星，郑重地对着面前空无一人的地方回答：“我的名字叫索隆，罗罗诺亚索隆。”  
“叮。” 从98/99变成了99/99，下一秒男人也消失在岛上。

在岛上某个角落，有一阵风吹过。一本落在地上的书被风吹得不断地翻页，一些语句若隐若现：“……虚拟真实……过去未来……星星…思念与感情的产物………”

同样也是在某个地方，一个小孩子从牢房里醒来，看了看手上残余的温暖，将头埋进膝盖里，无声地哭泣……

★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★

很多年后，海上餐厅巴拉蒂。

餐厅副厨师长山治咬着烟，穿着一身正装，一脸看谁都不爽的样子捧着餐盘出现。  
当看见坐在餐桌前的绿发男人时，他仿佛看见一颗星星，从空中蹦了出来。


End file.
